


Ino and Sakura's Plan

by Barrytrain



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2019-02-08 08:12:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12860442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain
Summary: A story on a plan Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno come up with after discovering a dark secret about their Shinobi friend: Barry. They decide to make it into a game!Starring Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno, both from Naruto.





	Ino and Sakura's Plan

On a beautiful afternoon in the Hidden Leaf Village, a young ninja named Barry walked through the streets, enjoying the lovely, summer weather and admiring the lively atmosphere of the villagers. Barry wandered aimlessly and slowly, appreciating what a lovely and wonderful place he lived in. The warm breeze and the beautiful smell of the restaurants that flooded the air flew into his face. The Hidden Leaf Village was one of the greatest and pleasant places to live in out of the whole Shinobi world. He turned into a corner, towards an alley to take a shortcut home. But unbeknownst to him, 2 female kunoichi were stalking him. Barry walked down the alley, seeing something fly over him from the roof. He looked up. Believing it to be a bird, Barry was about to continue walking down the alley but when he looked back towards the exit, Sakura was standing there.  
“Gah! Sakura!” Barry said as he jumped.  
“Hi there!” Another voice cheerfully said behind him.  
Barry looked round and saw Ino. He jumped yet again, feeling like he had a mini heart attack.  
“Sorry for startling you…” Ino smiled.  
“It’s ok…” Barry said as be gasped still, calming down. “Wh-What are you two doing down an alley like this?”

Stood either side of him was a tall woman with a beautiful figure: Ino. She had blonde hair in a ponytail with some falling over her face and covering her eye. Her outfit was a very revealing purple top with a pair of shorts that showed much of her stomach, arms, and legs before finally completing the outfit with a pair of black shinobi sandals, exposing her toes. On the other side, a short girl: Sakura had short cut pink hair who wore a red sleeveless top with black fingerless gloves and black shorts that paired with knee high open toed boots, exposing her toes more than Ino’s.

“Oh we were just taking a stroll when we saw you.” Sakura smiled. “And we were wondering, if you wanted to hang out with us two for a little… Project?”  
I would… But I am on my way back home.” Barry said confusingly. “What kind of project?”  
Ino shook her head.  
“Tut tut, a man shouldn’t ask two beautiful women what they are up to if they themselves aren’t going to join.” Ino sighed.  
Sakura looked directly at Ino.  
“You think I’m beautiful?” She said, blushing.  
“Well… Not as beautiful as me” Ino teased, getting Sakura enraged a little.  
“But if you must know, like a little competition.” Ino laughed. “Even though I would win over Billboard- brow…”  
Saying her nickname, made Sakura at full rage.  
“Ino Pig!” She screamed, ready to punch Ino.  
Barry couldn’t just stand back. He stood in front of Ino, attempting to stop Sakura’s punch. But it was no use. Sakura hit Barry hard and knocked him out.  
“Cha!” She screamed as Barry fell to the floor.  
“Oh my!” Sakura said shocked and embarrassed. “I’m so sorry Barry! Are you ok?”  
Ino nudged Barry with her foot.  
“Nope.” She laughed. “Out cold. Good job Sakura.”  
Ino moved close to Sakura and kissed her on the lips.  
“Th-Thanks…” Sakura blushed. “This makes it easier for him to not refuse. So glad you found that private book he was reading the other day.”  
“Yeah!” Ino excitedly said. “Now time to get him into my room. Then we’ll see who wins.”  
Ino raised her hands into a scope like formation in front of the man before casting her Mind Transfer Jutsu. Ino's body slumped and fell into Sakura’s arms. Ino, within Barry’s body forced him to walk to her house with Sakura holding onto Ino’s body following behind him. She eventually reached her house and led her to her room. No one was indoors with her parents out in the flower shop and on a mission. Once in her room, Ino rummaged through under her bed before finding a metal collar and leash. She attached the leash on Barry’s neck, making sure it was fastened tightly before raising her hands again and releasing the jutsu returning to her body. She awoke in Sakura’s arms as they winked at each other.  
“Let’s get ready!” Ino said as herself and Sakura removed their shoes.

About 5 minutes later, Barry awakened.  
"Ugh... What happened?" Barry said to himself.  
Barry woke up on the floor of Ino’s bedroom.  
“Hello, slave” Ino and Sakura said together in unison.  
Barry looked up seeing Ino and Sakura standing over him.  
Ino was standing over her, fully dressed, smiling at the situation she got her into.  
"Well, this is fun, isn't it?” Ino smiled evilly. “I’m glad you agreed to do this.”  
Barry tried to move but he felt a tug at his neck. Ino was holding onto a leash that was attached to the collar he was wearing.  
"What the hell are you doing?" Barry said angrily. “I didn’t agree to this!”  
"I suppose you want to know what you're doing here." Ino said. "Well, Sakura and I thought of something after seeing your little private book…”  
Barry’s eyes widened looking down at the sexy barefeet of Sakura and Ino. The women smiled down at him and laughed.  
“We had a bet to see whom has sexier, better feet.” Sakura continued. “And that is where you come in you little foot freak!”  
Her tone changed and in response to that, so did Ino’s.  
“Today's the day you get to feel how amazing our feet are!” Ino laughed.  
Ino gave Sakura the leash and went to a corner, picked up 2 chairs and brought them back, placing them in front of Barry.  
“I-I…” Barry tried to explain.  
“You should like this slave.” Sakura said.  
Barry blushed as soon as she mentioned slave.  
“You are our joint slave!” Ino explained.  
Ino placed her barefeet inches from Barry's face. He stared at the purple polished nails of the foot for a moment until Sakura did the same, placing her powerful, smooth foot inches from Barry’s face with red painted toenails.  
"Its fairly simple what we want from you.” Ino smiled. “I want you to worship our feet together. We want you to kiss the tops of our feet, suck our toes and lick the soles of our feet. Oh and call us Mistress Ino and Sakura. Then tell us which Mistress has better feet.”  
Barry was a little frightened but the thought of licking 2 of the most beautiful girls feet in the hidden leaf really made him happy.  
“Yes Mistress Ino and Mistress Sakura.” Barry agreed.  
The 2 women smiled at each other, placing their feet on Barry’s face.  
"Sniff them slave." Ino ordered.  
The overpowering stench of both feet were amazing, smelling so sweet, like flowers from the flower shop Ino worked in.  
“Mmmmmmm…” Barry moaned.  
“He really likes them!” Sakura laughed. “Which smells better?”  
Ino’s foot smelt like flowers. Sakura’s smelt very stinky indeed from all the training she does. But of course, Ino’s smell was more overpowering.  
“Mistress Ino’s.” Barry responded.  
Ino cheered as Sakura looked at Ino with an annoyed look.  
“That’s it!” Sakura shouted as she moved Ino’s foot off Barry’s face, stomping both her feet on Barry’s face hard. “Let’s see who’s is stronger and more dominant!”  
Sakura pressed her feet very hard on Barry’s face. After a few minutes, Ino talked again.  
“My turn!” Ino said as she moved to press her feet hard on Barry’s face.  
Her feet were pretty strong too. But the smoothness of her soles covered up her stomping strength. It felt hard. But were softer than Sakura’s. After the same amount of time, Ino got off, seeing Barry’s face slightly red, smiling.  
“So… who has better stomping power?” Ino asked.  
“Mistress Sakura’s feet.” Barry responded.  
Sakura cheered smiling as Ino laughed.  
“Well then slave, let’s see how you find the taste!” “Ino smiled.  
“Yeah!” Sakura cheered. “Come taste our soles and toes! Worship our feet slave!”  
Barry was way too excited to hear this as he watched Ino and Sakura sit down on the chairs, both raising their feet to him.  
“Yes Mistress Ino and Mistress Sakura!” He said happily.  
“Hm… maybe we didn’t need this collar on you after all...” Ino laughed as she tugged the leash softly.  
Barry moved to Ino and Sakura’s feet, kissing them passionately one by one, giving each foot the same amount of time. They both has gorgeous, sexy and beautiful feet, they both had very soft feet. As Barry kissed them, Ino and Sakura both wriggled their toes, smiling.  
“Let’s get him to worship them, one at a time.” Ino suggested as she put both her feet up to Barry. “Worship Sakura’s first! Then you can worship Mine!”  
He gently kissed Sakura’s feet all over, moving to licking the soles up and down, nice and slow, making sure it was passionate.  
‘So powerful and yet so tasty from her sweat…’ Barry thought to himself as he kept licking.  
Sakura moaned to herself as she stuck her heel in Barry’s mouth.  
“Suck it…” She moaned.  
Barry sucked her strong, heel hard.  
“Mmm… that feels good.” Sakura moaned with pleasure.  
Ino watched smiling.  
“Looks like someone is enjoying this so much…” Ino said to Sakura.  
“Oh yes…” Sakura said. “I never knew how amazing it felt to be foot worshipped.”  
“It really is good isn’t it?” Ino smiled. “Told you it was a good idea. When I was first foot worshipped, I couldn’t control myself.”  
After a little while Barry then sucked all of her toes simultaneously as well as licking in between each toe, which only made Sakura moan even more.  
“I have wanted someone to do this for so long. Don’t you love them slave?” Sakura moaned.  
“Yes Mistress Sakura.” Barry said. “They taste wonderful.”  
“Oh?” Sakura smiled, tilting her head a little. “That’s so sweet, I mean I do exercise and train a lot, so they must be very sweaty. I’m glad you like my sweaty taste. How are my feet themselves?”  
“Soft and powerful Mistress Sakura.” Barry responded immediately as he sucked her big toe hard.  
Sakura let out a loud moan.  
“Tha-Thank you slave.” She smiled. “I take care of my feet, and train them hard by stomping on the ground.”  
Barry continued to suck her big toe for a few minutes until Ino decided to wave her foot in front of Barry’s face.  
“I think slave wants to try a true Mistress’s feet” Ino teased. “It’s my turn.”  
“You’re right.” Sakura sighed. “Slave, worship Ino’s feet.”  
“Yes Mistress Sakura.” Barry responded as he followed the movement of Ino’s foot.  
“Lick them slave!” Ino commanded.  
“Yes Mistress Ino.” Barry obeyed as he started licking her beautiful soles up and down, nice and slow.  
‘Wow, these are really sweet and so soft. She must take true care of her feet…’ Barry thought to himself as he kept licking.  
Ino smiled and moaned.  
“Wow, you are so good at this.” Ino smiled.  
“Thank you Mistress Ino” Barry smiled as he kept licking her sexy soles, moving down to her heel as he licked and sucked it.  
“Oh my…” Ino moaned loud.  
He sucked harder and harder on her very soft heel, maybe the softest heel he has ever touched. Sakura looked at Ino with slight jealously, wondering if Barry did indeed like her feet better.  
“Mmm… that feels good.” Ino moaned with pleasure. “Now the toes Slave…”  
Ino watched smiling.  
“Looks like someone is enjoying this so much…” Ino said to Sakura.  
“Yes Mistress Ino.” Barry obeyed.  
Ino seemed to know how to make her foot slave do what she wants from experience. He sucked all of her toes one by on and then simultaneously, just like Sakura’s, making sure to lick in between each and every toe.  
“I’ve missed this. Don’t you love my feet too slave?” Ino moaned.  
“Yes Mistress Ino.” Barry responded. “So sweet and so soft…”  
Before Barry could finish his sentence, Ino stuck her big toe in his mouth.  
“Suck...” She winked at him.  
Barry immediately sucked her soft, big toe hard. Her toes did indeed feel and taste different from Sakura’s. Barry didn’t have a true preference on feet. Each one was different but it made him so happy and he loved it either way. With more worshipping sessions, they could be the greatest pair of foot Mistresses ever, not just in the Hidden Leaf Village but also maybe in the whole Shinobi world.  
Ino moaned for a long time as Sakura looked towards her direction.  
“Uhhh…” She said confused. “Now who’s enjoying this more?”  
Ino laughed as she continued moaning.  
“Enough slave.” Ino told Barry.  
Barry stopped sucking her big toe as Ino and Sakura looked down at him.

“I think that’s enough…” Ino smiled. “Now slave. Time to ask you something…”  
“Which feet do you prefer?” Mine or Ino-pigs?” Sakura teased.  
They both raised their feet at Barry’s face again, wriggling their toes.  
Which feet were better? Both were perfect feet. Sakura’s feet were soft, yet sweaty in taste and very powerful. Ino’s feet were softer, sweeter but still had that dominant feel side to it. Barry preferred both of them.  
“You can’t say both of us!” Sakura said.  
Barry got a little nervous. He looked at both feet again. Ino’s feet were probably about half a size bigger than Sakura’s. But out of them both, Barry felt Ino’s feet were hotter and sexier than Sakura’s. It was a very tough choice but it Barry understood which Mistress’s feet he’d choose.  
“Mistress Ino’s…” Barry gulped.  
Ino smiled whereas Sakura looked at them both annoyed.  
“Yaaaay!” Ino cheered. “Looks like I won.”  
Sakura gave Ino the evils and then looked down at Barry, smiling at him evilly as Barry shivered in fright.  
“Don’t worry.” She smiled evilly. “I’m not going to hurt you… yet. I’m just going to dominate and humiliate you severely.”  
“Tut tut, not too severely.” Ino sighed. “We need our slave to be in good shape after all.”  
Barry was confused as Ino leaned down to him, kissing him on the lips.  
“Thank you Barry.” She smiled. ”Difficult choice wasn’t it?”  
“Yes Mistress Ino.” Barry looked up at her.  
Sakura calmed down a bit.  
“Huh…” She said. “I guess we both have perfect feet right slave?”  
“Yes Mistress Sakura.” Barry replied.  
Sakura and Ino smiled at each other.  
“I guess maybe after a few more worshipping lessons, he might change his mind.” Sakura smiled.  
“A few more?” Barry asked confusingly.  
“That’s right. We are going to make this a regular thing. You can worship our feet almost everyday.” Ino replied. “Would you like that Slave?”  
Barry didn’t need to think about it one bit.  
“Yes Mistress Ino and Mistress Sakura.” He happily responded.  
They both smiled as Ino pushed Barry to the ground, sat on his stomach and putting her feet on his face.  
“As the winner, I command you to worship my feet for hours while Sakura watches.” Ino smiled.  
“I guess that was our bet…” Sakura sighed. “But make him enjoy my feet better than your next time.”  
“We’ll see about that…” Ino teased as be beckoned Sakura to come down on the floor.  
Sakura moved down to the floor as herself and Ino kissed each other passionately as Ino rubbed her feet into Barry’s face.  
‘This is heaven!’ Barry thought being under the slavery of Mistress Ino and Mistress Sakura.  
His summer just got even better…


End file.
